In the Blink of an eye
by yogam65
Summary: 99 accidently shoots Max and trys dealing with her emotions. This was reuploaded again due to a text problem


The theatre let out just after 11 PM. The play, "Romeo and Juliet" ran a little longer than intended. Max and 99 strolled out of the theatre as they walked arm and arm on their way to the car.  
  
"I just love that play, it's so romantic. Don't you think Max?" 99 sighed  
  
"Eh?" Max replied  
  
"The Play, didn't you think it was romantic?" 99 asked again  
  
"Oh that, well 99, its ok if you're a girl and you like that kinda stuff."  
  
Max on the other hand would have preferred to go to the movies for the new James Bond movie he'd been wanting to see. Something he could sink his teeth into. But 99 waited months for the tickets and sweet-talked him into going. He was always a pushover when she would pucker her lips and lay little kisses on his cheek. Next thing he knew, he was sitting in a theatre for a little over 2 hrs checking his watch waiting for it to end.  
  
Max had parked his car across the street in the alleyway. It was cheaper that way and he didn't have to tip a valet. As they got Halfway down the alley, out stepped a medium framed man with a ski mask over this head. He had a gun pointed at both of them and demanded their money.  
  
" No funny business and no one gets hurt" The robber motioned his gun to Max "I just want your wallet and her purse."  
  
Max's would have normally reached for his gun and taken his chances but since 99 was with him he did what the man asked.  
  
Max reached for his wallet and held it out for the robber to take. As he was about to take it from Max's hand, 99' swung her purse and knocked the gun from the robber's hand. It slid to the other side of the building. This was Max's cue to take him. As Max and the robber struggled, punches were exchanged but Max had the upper hand by being faster with the punches. 99 pulled her gun from her purse and had it at the ready. She knew Max could take this guy and didn't interfere. Max was ready to lay the robber out cold, when 99, moving closer to the action, distracted him. This gave the robber the advantage of sucker punching Max. His fist struck Max's chin sending him flying into 99. His right side slammed into the gun 99 was holding. Suddenly "BLAM" a shot rang out. Amidst all the confusion, Max didn't realize that he had been shot in the side with 99's gun. He untangled himself from 99 and looked down to see the wet crimson color spreading from his shirt. Max grabbed his side and with a dazed expression and collapsed into 99's as she tried to catch him. The robber took off but not before he grabbed his own gun and Max's wallet. 99 started to panic. She tried to hold Max up but his dead weight brought both of them to the ground. 99 screamed out, "PLEASE, HELP ME! I NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" A few of the theatergoers ran over to the scene to help. The theatre manager stepped in "I called the cops and an ambulance, they should be here any minute" Max hadn't passed out yet but he was close. 99 kneeled over him screaming. "MAX, MAX, STAY WITH ME, OH GOD, NO, NO, NO. DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! MAX, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Max struggled to keep awake but the pain was so great that his brain shut down causing him to lose consciousness. 99 pressed as hard as she could into his side. The blood seeped through her fingers as she tried to stop the flow. Seeing all the blood, 99 felt as if she would faint but kept telling herself to stay strong. What seemed like hours was actually 5 min and the paramedics arrived along with the police. They rushed over to move 99 away from Max but she wouldn't budge. "Please Miss, we need to get to him" 99 could hear voices but her mind was in some sort of slow motion limbo. Finally one of the officers lifted her up from beside Max and led her to the side. "Miss, can you tell me what happened" One of the officers asked her. 99 could not speak, her eyes kept staring at Max lying on the ground as he was being worked on by the paramedics. 99 looked at the officer and stuttered, "I.I. shot him. I didn't mean to" Her hands covered her mouth after what she said. She became hysterical to the point that she was making no sense. The second officer came over carrying the red colored gun that belonged to 99.  
  
"Found this by the victim"  
  
The first officer held the gun up to 99 and asked, "Is this your gun, Miss?" 99 looked and started to cry, "Its all my fault, I should have never pulled it out" 99 felt faint and was lead to one of the police vehicles. As Max was being put into the ambulance 99 broke away to go with him . "Where are they taking him?"  
  
The first officer pulled her back "To Good Shepherd Hospital, he'll get the best care there. We'll drive you down there" He leaned over to his partner, " she in shock, no use asking her anything now"  
  
"A few of the theater people said they could see a fight going on in the alley before the gun shot. Sounds like a robbery, a struggle breaks out, and while trying to protect herself, she accidentally shoots the guy she was with."  
  
"Looks that way doesn't it"  
  
Oh yeah, here found this in her purse" The partner hands over 99's government ID card.  
  
The first officer looked at the ID card "Oh, great a government agent. It just gets better doesn't it. Any ID on the victim?"  
  
"Nope, the robber probably took off with it"  
  
"Well, lets get her down to the hospital and hope that guy she was with pulls through. Cause if he's also a government agent and he dies , its gonna be paperwork hell for us"  
  
The officers walked back to 99. She was shivering and mumbling to herself. They put her into the back seat and sped off to the hospital. 99 rocked back and forth in the hospital chapel pew, her head bent low, praying as hard as she could. The waiting took its toll on her, not knowing how Max was doing or how much damage the bullet inflicted on his body.  
  
The Chief entered the chapel and sat next to 99. She lifted her head and grabbed on to the Chief. "Oh Chief, I didn't mean too.. It happened so fast" She buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
The chief consoled 99 the best he could. "It's ok, take it easy. I talked to the police they told me what happened. It was just an accident. Any word yet on Max?"  
  
99 wiped the tears from her eyes, "No, nothing yet, he's been in surgery for almost two hours. A look of anguish came over 99's face. "What if he doesn't make it" The Chief looked her in the eyes, "He's going to be fine. You hear me? We need to have a little faith" 99 nodded as she bowed her head to continue her prayers. The Chief, not being a religious man, thought a prayer at this time wouldn't be a bad idea.  
  
Ten minutes later a quiet knock came on the door and the doctor stuck his head in.  
  
"The nurse told me I'd find you here"  
  
99 tried to read the doctors face for a sign as he walked in. She grabbed on to the Chief's hand and waited for the word.  
  
The doctor smiled, "The news is good, Mr. Smart came through the surgery no problems"  
  
99 and the Chief let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"The bullet entered at point blank range in his right side, it passed right through his back. Unfortunately as it was making its way through, it did hit the renal artery of his Kidney. Took some time but we were able to repair it. Other than some badly torn muscle tissue and heavy blood loss he was extremely lucky.  
  
The Chief looked at the doctor "lucky?".  
  
"The doctor continued, "Another quarter inch to the right and it would have severed his spinal cord. Should that of happened he probably would have been paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
That was all 99 had to hear to fuel the already guilty feeling she was experiencing.  
  
"May we see him Doctor?" The Chief asked  
  
"Considering the fact that you are government agents, We'll allow you to see him for a few minutes. We are keeping him in ICU for a day or two for any post-op infections that might develop.  
  
"Thank you Doctor for everything"  
  
The doctor nodded and left.  
  
The Chief turned to 99, " Ready?"  
  
A look of torment came over 99, "I don't think I can, I'm feeling all this guilt, Chief. I couldn't bear to see him knowing he could have been paralyzed."  
  
"But he's not paralyzed, he's going to be fine. You can't beat yourself up over this 99. Max needs you now. It'll be good for you to see that he's ok."  
  
The Chief took 99 by the arm and they both walked over to ICU.  
  
He pressed the button outside of ICU. A voice came over the intercom, "Yes?"  
  
The Chief leaned into the intercom "We're here to see Maxwell Smart"  
  
There was a pause, then from the speaker, "Please come in"  
  
The nurse took them to Max's bed.  
  
Still out from the surgery, Max was hooked up to an array of IV's and monitors. An oxygen mask covered his mouth to help with his breathing and his color was a bit pallid. Seeing Max in this state caused 99 to stop at the door. The Chief walked back to her.  
  
"What wrong"  
  
"I almost killed him. Don't you understand, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be lying there right now with all those.." With that, she turned and quickly headed out of the ICU. The Chief didn't stop her but now it wasn't Max he was worried about as much as it was 99's state of mind.  
  
A few days passed and Max was improving. He was experiencing bad back pain and spasms but that was to be expected given the ordeal he'd been through .He was just glad to be alive. To pass the time he was playing checkers with the orderly. Max just jumped four of his men,  
  
"Crown me" Max said with a wicked grin  
  
"Mr. Smart how'd you get so good at this game?"  
  
" Donny, you need to be cunning, always on guard and know how to wear down your opponent. And it doesn't hurt to cheat a little"  
  
The orderly laughed, "Well that does me. You win again. I got to get back to my rounds"  
  
Max was like a little kid with a newfound friend. "Can you come back later for another game?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Smart, but next time you won't stand a chance." the orderly always told him that but knew it would never happen, Max was just too good.  
  
As the orderly left, in walked the Chief, Max perked up, "Hi Chief" Max looked around hoping he was not alone this time. Not seeing anyone else, Max was disappointed. He lowered his head and started to dig at his fingernail.  
  
"Chief, I haven't seen 99 since that night at the theatre, why hasn't she come to see me?"  
  
The Chief tried to cover for 99, "Well Max, she's been busy with work and.." The Chief saw the somber look on Max's face and decided to be up front with him. " Max I didn't want to tell you this till you were feeling better. 99's been going through a lot of guilt about that night you were shot."  
  
"I don't understand, what kind of guilt?"  
  
"The guilt she's experiencing that it was her gun that shot you, that you could have died and her feeling that it would have never happened if she didn't insist you go to that play."  
  
Max cut in, "Oh Chief, I never thought 99 was to blame. It was a freak accident. If she would only come see me, I'd tell her that"  
  
"That's the problem I can't seem to convince her to come and talk to you about it. "  
  
"If I could only get out of here." Max tried to move from the bed but the Chief stopped him  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Now listen Max, the first priority is to get you well. 99 will be fine, she's just going to need some time to work things out"  
  
Max winced with pain as he adjusted getting back into the bed. "I need to get this straightened out, 99 and I are getting married soon. We can't have this hanging over our heads"  
  
Later that day, Max was alone and looking out the window of his hospital bed, he wondered what was going through 99's mind. Why wouldn't she talk to him or see him. He's always known her to be level headed. It wasn't like her to take the blame for something like this. But something was going on and he felt helpless not being able to get to her. He picked up the phone to call 99, it was the tenth time today. Her phone continued to ring and ring with no answer. Sadly he hung up and continued to stare out the widow. A knock on the door diverted his thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Smart?" the orderly said, " This box was left for you at the reception desk"  
  
A puzzled look came over Max. " Who's it from?"  
  
The orderly shrugged, "No clue, it was just left at the desk."  
  
"Thanks, Donny." Max said as he accepted it.  
  
It was a small, plain cardboard box, no return address just Max's name and the hospital address on the front. He carefully opened it, his suspicious nature taught him to be mindful with unmarked packages. Inside was an envelope and a small velvet ring box. Max closed his eyes and squeezed the box tightly in his hand. Taking a big breath, he slowly opened it to find 99's engagement ring inside. Seeing it broke Max's heart. In the envelope was a handwritten letter from the love of his life. His hand started to quiver and his face began to lose all expression while reading its contents. His eyes started to well up and tears began to roll down his cheek. Max looked at the delicate ring that he held between his fingers and the reality started to set in. The woman who made him complete was gone from his life. His world ceased to exist and he was now truly alone.  
  
"99!"  
  
Max bolted upright from his hospital bed, in a cold sweat yelling from a dream that seemed so real. He was a little disoriented with his surroundings at first, then looked down to see a checker piece in his hand. The ring, the letter, it all seemed so real. He needed to find 99, if that dream was any indication of what was to come, he needed to stop it. He instantly called the Chief.  
  
"Chief speaking"  
  
"Chief, its Max" he said breathlessly " I have to know where 99 is"  
  
"Calm down Max, I gave her a few days off. She decided to go to her Mother's in Idaho. Why?"  
  
"I have to let her know it not her fault, cause I don't want to find out in a letter like the one I had in the dream that she's leaving me and then the ring Chief, the ring, she gave me back the engagement ring, but thank goodness it was only a checker piece, so you see Chief I have no time to waste." Max said all in one breath.  
  
Max made no sense as usual but this was a good sign to the Chief for it meant Max was getting back to his old self.  
  
"Max it was only a dream, it really didn't happen and I doubt that it will. She'll be back in a couple days then you'll be out of the hospital so you can see her them.  
  
"No, No Chief you don't understand, I need to see her now"  
  
"Now Max don't try anything stupid, like sneaking out of the hospital.  
  
The Chief was wise to him, he knew him all to well, Max though he'd better play along not to arouse his suspicions.  
  
"I would never.. You're right Chief, I'll wait till she gets back. Straighten it all out then. (Yawn) Boy am I tired, well gotta go Chief"  
  
"Ok Max," The Chief said suspiciously, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodbye"  
  
The Chief hung up and thought about it, If he knew Max, and he did, then he was sure he would try to leave the hospital without permission. He picked up the phone,  
  
"This is the Chief, I want to send an agent to the Good Shepherd hospital. He is to make sure Maxwell Smart does not leave the hospital. No, I don't want him to use his gun, just have him watch Max carefully, keep an eye out for anything tricky he might pull."  
  
An hour later the agent arrived and stood at Max's door. Max smiled and waved to the agent. The stone-faced agent took his position next to the door.  
  
Max had a plan but he needed help and Donny ,the orderly, was just the man that was going to help him out. It was just about time for their usual checker match. As Donny came to the door, he was stopped by the agent assigned to Max.  
  
Max waved him in, "Its ok, he's just here for our regular game of checkers" the agent looked him over and let him pass.  
  
"What's that all about? Donny said as he pointed to the door.  
  
"The chief thinks I an going to leave the hospital before I am discharged. So he posted an agent to make sure I stay put"  
  
Donny looks suspiciously at Max, "You are staying put, aren't you? I mean your not going to try anything that could possibly get me in trouble are you?"  
  
"Who me?" Max shook his head as he set up the checkerboard. Max purposely knocked over some checkers onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, could you get those, Max pointed to his back, "Can't bend over very well"  
  
"No problem Mr. Smart"  
  
As Donny leaned over Max gave him a pinch to his neck area that rendered Donny into a deep sleep. With that Max now had his out.  
  
15 minutes later Max was dressed in Donny's orderly uniform and Donny was in Max's place in bed with the sheets brought just below his nose.  
  
Max patted Donny on the head, "Thanks buddy, I'll let you win next time"  
  
Max took some towels and started to carry them out the door,  
  
"Thanks for the game Mr. Smart, you rest now" Max said in a disguised voice. The towels covered Max's face as he walked by the agent. The agent looked in to see what he thought was Max but actually was Donny resting comfortably in bed. The agent satisfied closed the door and took his position.  
  
Max was very stiff making his way out of the hospital, his muscles ached for being in bed for almost a week and a half. He hailed a cab and headed for his apt.  
  
Max packed a duffel bag and grabbed one of his many fake ID's to make the flight arrangement. He was not taking any chance of the Chief finding him and bringing him back. With no problems getting on the plane, Max settled in as best he could for the trip.  
  
It was now 11 am and the Chief's phone rang.  
  
"The Chief speaking"  
  
"Hello, this Doctor Hopkins from Good Shepherd"  
  
"Yes, Doctor, nice to hear from you, what can I do for you"  
  
"Maxwell Smart has somehow left the hospital, He is not a well man. "He is not fully recovered and any unnecessary jarring to his Kidneys may pose some complications. Would you know where he might be?"  
  
The Chief's hand went directly to the bridge of his nose, "I think I have a pretty good idea"  
  
"Well that's good, he needs to get back here, for his sake"  
  
"Thank you Doctor, I'll get right on it"  
  
With that the Chief hung up and called Larabee into the office.  
  
"Yes, Chief" Larabee said  
  
"Get me the file on Agent 99, I need to contact her at her Mother's house"  
  
"Right away, Chief"  
  
Larabee left the office and the Chief continued his never-ending headache, "Darn fool kid"  
  
Max arrived in Idaho, rented a car then proceeded to find 99. The plane trip was bumpy and his back was continuing to cause him pain. The spasms were more frequent and he was running a slight fever. Little did Max know he was doing himself more damage with all the moving around.  
  
The phone rang and rang at 99's house, the Chief wondered where she could be and if Max had gotten there yet. He was getting concerned that Max would be in big trouble if he didn't get himself checked in to a hospital. He continued to call.  
  
99's old house was located in rural Idaho, a small farmhouse with ten acres and a quaint red barn. 99 was in the barn moving hay around and taking care of the horses. Her mother was gone for a few days, taking care of an ailing neighbor in the next county. 99 relished the time alone to get her head straight before going back to DC and Max.  
  
While bailing the hay, 99 caught a shadow to the left of her. She whipped around holding the pitchfork in a battle stance. It was Max standing at the door of the barn, looking well worn but happy to see her.  
  
"Max!" 99 cried as she dropped the pitchfork and ran to him. She wanted to throw her arms around him but seeing him in his condition made her stop. Max was looking pale with sweat poring off his forehead. He was holding himself up against the door.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?"  
  
Max started to rub his back "I'll be ok 99, but I had to find you. Listen to me, I'm not blaming you for that accident. I want you to know that. You have to stop ..Ahhhhggggggg"  
  
Before Max could finish his sentence a huge back spasm grabbed on to him and brought him down to his knees. 99 leaned down and held him in her arms. She looked at his back and a small ring of blood was spreading through to his shirt. "Max, there's blood coming through." She felt his forehead. ".And you're burning up. I've got to get you to the hospital""  
  
"I think. I may have over done it. 99" Max struggled to say. "I feel like..someone's kicked me in the Kidneys "  
  
99 ran to get the car and pulled it around to the barn, then got Max on his feet and into the car. She drove like a bat out of Hell to get Max to the hospital. Once they got there, Max was rushed into surgery. A couple hours later, the doctor came into the waiting room. "Agent 99?" 99 stood up and faced the doctor. "It's a good thing you were with Mr. Smart when this happened, you probably saved his life." 99 was relieved she could help him this time. "He's gonna have to be here for about a week then recuperation time about three weeks at home. Does he have someone to take care of him"  
  
99 smiled, " Yes Doctor, he does"  
  
Later that evening, 99 came into Max's room, he was awake but A little groggy from the anaesthetic.  
  
"I heard you saved my life, Thank you my Love" Max said in a hoarse voice  
  
99 came up to his bed and kissed his lips gently.  
  
Max smiled "I needed that"  
  
99 ran her hand softly down his cheek, "I never thought I could lose you Max, then that night at the theater almost proved me wrong. I couldn't bear the fact that you could die. Its something I never wanted to think about. I don't know what I'd do." 99 stopped and looked away from Max.  
  
Max felt strongly that he had to break through her denial. Unless 99 faced the truth with him now, they would not be ready to face the end together later. Max took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, " It's not going to last 99. Someday I am going to die and someday you're going to die. What I'm trying to say is the pain, then, is part of the happiness now. That's the deal." Max said quietly  
  
She looked at Max and for the first time understood. Their happiness could be cut short at any given moment long before they were both ready for it. Especially in their line of work. Their lives were not normal. It was the price they agreed to pay for their present closeness.  
  
Never in her life had she seen so much love in a face as she did now in Max's.  
  
" Will you still marry this foolish, frightened girl, who needs you more than she can bear to say and loves you more than you'll ever know?"  
  
Max nodded his head, "Just this once" 


End file.
